1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to recording of audio broadcasts.
2. Background Art
Audio broadcast media has significant advantages in providing information and entertainment to a listener. One such benefit is the novelty of its content. An audio broadcast may vary its content from day to day and even minute to minute. For example, songs, programs, and interviews will change daily while breaking news stories will change continuously.
Unfortunately, if a user is not listening in at the time of the broadcast, he or she will miss the content of interest. A prior art method of solving this problem involves pre-recording a scheduled broadcast for later playback. However, this requires the user to be aware of the time of the broadcast prior to its occurrence and to schedule the recording. Without such prior knowledge of the schedule, any such recording would contain a good deal of unwanted content. A solution is needed that allows for recording of broadcast material based on a user's preferences that can be played back at a later time.